Episode 2 (Korean drama)
Episode 2 (제2화) of Boys Over Flowers, a Korean drama, first aired on January 6, 2009 on KBS2. The episode was followed by episode three the following week. It features the first appearance of Han Chae-young as Min Seo-hyun. Gu Jun-pyo develops a crush on Geum Jan-di. He comes off as arrogant and Jan-di rejects all of his advances. Later, Yoon Ji-hoo's first love Seo-hyun returns to Korea. The F4 hold a welcome back party for her and invite Jan-di. Plot Geum Jan-di is attacked by a group of students. Yoon Ji-hoo, who happened to be nearby, interrupts and nonchalantly forces them to leave her alone. She thanks him for his help, but he dismisses it, saying "This kind of stuff just annoys me." At Gu Jun-pyo's house, he asks the assailants why they tried to assault her since he only told them to "scare her." He then dismisses them. The next day, Jan-di is riding her bike home when she finds Ji-hoo kissing a poster of Min Seo-hyun. She begins describing Seo-hyun, who is her "idol", to Ji-hoo. He becomes annoyed when Jan-di suggests she could marry royalty someday like Princess Diana. Ji-hoo walks away, leaving her perplexed. That night, Jan-di's brother finds a rumor online about a Shinhwa School student spotted coming out of a maternity hospital. Her classmates speculate that it is Jan-di. They write vicious words on the blackboards and put dirty towels on her desk, calling her "rag." Having had enough, Jan-di grabs the towels and confronts Jun-pyo. She kicks him in the face and throws a towel in his face, before informing him that she is an "untouched virgin." Later that night, Jun-pyo acts surprisingly "giddy". He has apparently misinterpreted Jan-di and thinks that she likes him. So Yi-jung and Song Woo-bin are amused by their friend's way of thinking. The next day, Jun-pyo has his employees kidnap Jan-di and take her to his house, where she is given an extensive make-over. She is horrified to find that the culprit is Jun-pyo. He arrogantly tells her to confess her feelings for him. Jan-di, of course, turns down his offer to be his girlfriend. After she leaves, Jun-pyo throws a fit and terrorizes his servants. Meanwhile, Jan-di feels stupid for not being able to answer his question, "Can there truly be something money can't buy?" Realizing she is still wearing the high heels, she throws them over the fence. Ji-hoo then drives by. She asks him Jun-pyo's question and he easily answers, "Air." He lends her a pair of shoes before leaving. The next morning, she cannot find Ji-hoo, instead coming across Yi-jung and Woo-bin. They promise to answer her questions, so she asks about Seo-hyun, whom they reveal is Ji-hoo's first love. Jan-di becomes depressed while comparing herself to Seo-hyun. Nevertheless, she still smiles thinking of Ji-hoo and writes down his initials in a notebook. The next day, she is playing dodgeball in her physical education class. She becomes distracted while watching Ji-hoo play basketball. Choi Jin-hee throws a ball straight at Jan-di, causing her nose to bleed. While cleaning herself up, Jun-pyo clumsily tries to help her. He eventually asks why she hates him. She lists everything she hates about him, before saying "I hate everything about Gu Jun-pyo." Once again rejected, he attempts to work out his frustrations through sports. Afterwards, Jun-pyo finds a sign advertising Shinhwa's school trip and smiles. Unable to afford Shinhwa's school trip, Jan-di makes plans to go south with Chu Ga-eul, who has an aunt living at the coast. Later, the F4 go to the airport. Ji-hoo meets Seo-hyun, having just come back from France. Jun-pyo, Yi-jung, and Woo-bin board a plane to the school trip. Before take-off, Jun-pyo receives a call telling him where Jan-di is. He effectively ends her peaceful vacation by bringing the entire Shinhwa brood with him. Jun-pyo invites her to his party, which she refuses until Ji-hoo asks. Jin-hee and her friends inform her that it is a costume party. Dressed like Wonder Woman, she is humiliated at the fancy party. Thankfully, Ji-hoo and Seo-hyun intervene. She then lends Jan-di a dress and encourages Ji-hoo to dance with her. Cast and characters Other *Kang Hee-soo *Gu Bon-hyeong *Gu Jun-hee *Min Seo-hyun's parents Guest starring *Song Suk-ho (Butler Lee) Ratings Notes *Episode 2 is based on chapters two through eleven of the Boys Over Flowers manga. *Jan-di's Wonder Woman costume is a reference to her being nicknamed both "Wonder Girl" and "Wonder Woman" in the previous episode. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Boys Over Flowers Category:Boys Over Flowers episodes